Close Opened Wounds
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: It took one fateful night for them to close each other's opened wounds


It was around the afternoon when the Royal Family and the clans came back from the forest. When they got out, they were soon greeted by the whole kingdom and the different clansmen. They quickly surrounded the Royal Family while cheering for the return of the their queen.

"The queen has return!" a man yelled in the crowd.

"This calls fer a celebration!"another man shouted from the crowd.

"Oh thank the stars she's come back to us!" a women cry out from the crowd.

"Hooray! Hooray!" a group of kids scream also from the crowd.

Elinor couldn't help but show a big smile on her face. Fergus then walk over to his wife and place a big hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her. The boys ran around their mother and father, giggling and laughing happily. Merida, along with everyone from the whole kingdom smiled. That's when Merida suddenly winced! She quickly look down and saw that the cut she got from her mother when she was a bear, was starting to bleed. Merida quickly put her hand over the wound then look around to make sure no one was looking. As if on cue, Elinor quickly look back at her daughter. Merida gave her a small grin. Elinor look at her a little confuse but simply shrugs it away and turn her focus back on the crowd. "Let's move this celebration back in the castle!" Fergus shouted to the crowd. Everyone cheered as they headed towards the castle.

Merida let a quick sigh of relief out as she turn her attention back to her wounded arm 'Phew. That was a close one! I can't let mum know about this' She then headed for the castle along with everyone else to continue the celebration, careful not to hit up against it.

* * *

Later that night after the celebration was over and everybody went home, the Royal Family was getting ready for night. Merida was walking down the hall heading to her room to suddenly she winced in pain. She look down at her arm again, the wound was getting worst. 'This is bad! Maybe I should head down to the medic' Merida thought to herself as she continue walking down the hallway. As she was about to turn the corner, Merida stop at a door. There was light seeping under it. 'I wonder who's in there but I have a pretty good feeling on who it might be' Merida thought to herself as she pushed open the door to the room.

* * *

When Merida walk into the room, the first thing she saw was her mother staring at the tapestry that they had made together before the clans were ready to leave to their homelands. "I thought that ye will be in here" Merida said directly at hr mother. Elinor didn't turn around. Merida then walk over to her mother and said "It's a nice tapestry of us two huh" It took a few moments before Elinor reply "Aye..." back to her. Merida did a tiny smirk as she said "Ye know it's all thanks to my foolish spell that we were able to get close huh mum"

Elinor then look down and silently started shaking. She then started to sniff loudly. This catched Merida's attention "Mum? Ye o-" Merida then was interrupted when Elinor pull her into a tight embrace! "Oh Merida!" Merida was bewildered in that moment and the only thing she could do is say "What's wrong mum?" "I'm such a idiot" Elinor reply to Merida's question. "Why ye say that?!" Merida ask again as she looked at her mother.

"I hurted ye Merida! I hurted ye!" Elinor answered as tears came down her face. Merida's face soften. She then took her hand and began to wipe away her mother's tears. "Ye never hurted me" Merida said softly but Elinor wasn't trying to hear it."Yes I did Merida!" She argued. That's when Elinor completely broke down in front of Merida. This left Merida completely speechless at this point. "I never gave ye a chance or say in anything" Elinor confessed to her daughter. "I truly didn't"

Merida still didn't say anything. She didnt know what to say."I was never a good mother to ye. Elinor continued on confessing "I was horrible!"

Merida didn't want to hear this anymore. Seeing her mother like this made her feel hurt so that's when Merida said "mum..." But Elinor kept going. "I'm sorry Merida! I'm so sorry! Ye must ha-" Elinor was then interrupted by Merida who put a finger to her mother's lips. Before Merida began, she took a deep breath.

"Mum. Listen. I never hated ye and I never will. Ye did so much fer me mum. Ye protected me from Mor'du and everything. Ye actually gave me a say in something fer once in my life. Remember when the clans were about to go into war with each other and only my marriage can stop it. When I was about to accept that, ye made me say we can find love in our own time. That meant a lot to me mum. All the sacrifices and risks ye did fer me made more realize how much I mean to ye...and show much ye mean to me" Elinor looked at Merida with surprised and shocked eyes. It didn't take Elinor long to pull Merida into a motherly hug. "Oh Merida! Ye really mean that?!" Merida smiled as she said "Aye". Elinor then hugged her tighter "Thank ye Merida" Merida died a toothy grin.

Suddenly, she winced in pain, causing her mother to pull away in caution "What is it dear?" Merida just look at her mom then slowly look down at her arm. Elinor then look down and saw what Merida was looking at! She gasp at the bleeding wound! "Oh Merida. Yer arm!" As Elinor was about to grab it, Merida quickly withdrew herself from her mother while saying "Its all right mum. Its nothing" Elinor look at Merida with cautious eyes.

"Merida! How long ye been keeping that from me?" Elinor ask with concern as she slowly walk towards her daughter. Merida didn't say anything, only just kept her distance from her.

"Merida! How long ye been hiding it?" Elinor said sternly to her. Merida look at her then sigh "A day and some hours" Elinor's eyes widen! "A DAY AND SOME HOURS?!" she said loudly but not enough to wake up everyone in the castle. Merida shook her head yes and looked down. Elinor regain her posture before she walk over to Merida. Merida tensed up as she felt her mom get close to her. "Merida" Merida heard her mom said. She waited for her mom to either hit her or scream at her but instead she felt her mother's hand on top of hers. "Come on. Let me attend to yer wound before it gets worser" Elinor said calmly causing Merida to look up at her in surprise! Without further arguing, Merida agreed to having her mother take care of her wound.

* * *

Merida and Elinor were in the Royal King and Queen bedroom were they remain in silence as Elinor quietly but swiftly fix up Merida's wound. Merida look away from her wound, trying to avoid a thousand questions from her mother. Before she knew it, she was lost in her thoughts. 'Why? Why is mum so concern about me? After all the pain I put her through?!'

"I should've stay as a cursed bear forever fer doing this to ye" Elinor said finally breaking the silence and Merida's train of thought. Merida quickly turn back to face her mom like she was crazy! "Hey! Don't talk like that mum! I know ye didn't mean it!" Elinor lowered her eyes from Merida as she mumbled "Yeah but-" Again, Elinor was interrupted by Merida. "But nothing. I would of still got hurt either way mum and ye know that!"

Elinor didn't say anything. She just kept on working on Merida's wound. "But I didn't because ye were there to protect me" Merida said calmly. Elinor stop what she was doing and look straight at Merida with shock eyes! "But how?! I hurted ye!" Elinor exclaimed. Merida just simply smile at her before she answered "No you didn't. Ye saved me from Mor'du, the marriage, but most importantly myself"

Elinor look up at Merida in shock! "Yourself?! What do you mean?" Elinor asked. This time she was really confused. What did her daughter mean by this? Merida just grinned at her mother. Elinor did a tiny smile in response. Merida then looked at her mother and began to explain "What I mean is that if you never gave me the motherly love that I needed I would turn out like Mor'du. Selfish and full of hatred. I bet if Mor'du had a wonderful mother like mines who cares and would risk anything to protect her child, he would probably wouldn't turn out this way. Right mum" Elinor didn't say anything, she just simply nodded at her daughter. " . Just keep this on for a couple of days" she said as she tighten the bandage on Merida's arm. Merida look at it and smile. "Lucky, I was able to tend to it fast or it would have been much more serious. Ye should never do something like that again Merida! Do ye understand me?!"

Merida did a tiny smile at her mum for a little but then sadly look away from her mother for a minute. Elinor panic a little. She thought she did or say something wrong to her daughter! So she quickly ask "Oh my goodness! Merida! Did I say or do something wr-" Thats when Merida turn back around in suddens. She then launch herself to Elinor, who was taking by surprise! Merida then cried out to her mother "I love ye mummy! Promise that ye will stay with me forever! Promise ye will never leave me!"

For the first time in a long time Merida actually wanted no she actually confessed to her mother to stay with her forever. Elinor just smile at Merida before saying to her "I promise Merida forever and always...I will". She then began stroking her head and began to sing the song she sang for Merida when she was young. For Elinor knew that she will always remain on Merida's side even after her death and she knew Merida knew it too.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about ****that! I hope you like it because this was inspired by my friend, HAFanForever. So also give some credit to her too. Thanks 4 reading and please review!**


End file.
